custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Corruption
Prologue Days on Quadalus Magna were hot and dry, so hot some foreigners even fainted. But the inhabitants were used to it, and the heat never affected them. This is the place Tablor had stopped by, seeking a dangerous acid Melunosian by the name of Ballmalln. He had been chasing him for days, finally catching up to him. Knowing Melunosains' love for beer, he went to search for him in the nearest pub. Upon entering the pub, Tablor learned that these lowlifes were not very friendly, for most were either hacking at each other with long, curved energy swords, or pulling out guns and shooting one another. Most of the people either Identities or Melunosians, the rest were a variety of species. Upon his arrival, most of them stopped what they were doing to stare at him. Those in barfights used the staring to their advantage and slew their staring oppnents. A few of the Melunosians grabbed their weapons, watching Tablor's every move, while the rest went back to what they were doing before, mainly killing each other. Walking up to the bar-tender, Tablor asked, "Have you seen a Melunosian,by the name of Ballmalln around here?" "Nope, never seen 'im," said the bar-tender. After handing him 100 credits, Tablor said, "You sure?" "Well, actually, now that you mention it, he did come by today, and he never left. So I believe he's around here somewhere," said the bar-tender. Walking around, Tablor noticed a large group of Melunosians, eyeing him suspiciously. Walking over to them, he said, "Have you seen a Melunosian by the name of Ballmalln?" An Earth Melunosian answered, "Never heard of him, now sod off before I punch a hole in your head!" Walking away, Tablor went over to a group of Fortonus, and asked, "You guys up for another round?" Looking at him oddly, some of the Fortonus got out their weapons, the others just kept on staring. One of them, a tall black one asked, "What would you want in return?" "Just some information.... On a criminal I was chasing, by the name of Ballmalln," said Tablor. The Fortonus instantly started whispering among themselves, finally, the tall black one, apparently called Gauntro, said, "Two rounds!" Smiling, Tablor said, "We have a deal then." 1 hour later..... "So, you wanted to know about Ballmalln, eh?" said Gauntro. "Yes, that is correct," said Tablor. "Well, *hiccup* I saw him about two hou*hiccup* hours ago. He was wi*hiccup* with a nasty looking Gountu*hiccup* Gountulona, an *hiccup* acid Gountulona to be exact. They walked in*hiccup* into that room, yonder." and after those words, Gauntro slammed his head onto the table, drunk. Walking over to the door, Tablor slowly opened it. Peeking inside, he saw what he was looking for: Ballmalln, and the Gountulona Gauntro was talking about. Slamming the door open, Tablor took out a long-sword, proclaiming, "In the name of the Galactic Law of Plartobonoc, I hereby arrest you for the murder of a Lord of Light and his son! Do not struggle, it will only bring you more harm!" Turning around, Ballmalln said, "Do you even know what you are up against, Toa?" With a sharp whistle from Ballmalln, the group of Malunosians he had talked to earlier got up, got their weapons out, and came running towards Tablor. "Kill him, damn it! Kill him!" screamed Ballmalln. As Tablor hacked his way through the onslaught of Malunosians, he caught a glimps of Ballmalln turning on a computer, and setting in some kind of coordinance. After killing the last Malunosian, Tablor raced at Ballmalln, but was easily knocked off of his feet by the Gountulona. It easily picked him up, and then spat a huge spitwad on Tablor's body. It instantly dried, becoming like diamond, impossible to break. Suddenly, there was a shudder, and a huge water like substance surrounded a ring, evidently a portal. "I was waiting for you this whole time! Now, where was I? Oh yes, THROWING YOU INTO ENDLESS MISERY!! HAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" and with a final laugh, Ballmalln kicked Tablor into the portal, which instantly shut off whe he was all the way through. Chapter 1 Staring into the unknown beyond, Etzion longed to get out of his home. He felt trapped in his home. Ever since he was born, he was never allowed to leave his home. His caretakers were always telling him that if he left, he would never survive. They never told him why, but he got the feeling he didn't want to know. All the same, he still felt trapped. He never liked his home, he never felt like he belonged, like the walls were closing in on him. Looking away from the tempting sight, Etzion looked at the pictures on the walls of his room. To other people, they would all be the same picture, but he knew otherwise. They were each pictures of the famous Toa of Ice that once roamed this area. He stared at the pictures for hours, never blinking. He eventually fell asleep, and when he did, he dreamed about a large black demon making its way towards what he believed to be his home. As he spectated from above, he saw himself looking out his window on the other side of the building. He tried to scream and warn himself of the demon coming towards him, but the only thing that did was catch the demon's attention. Looking in his direction, the demon started walking towards him. Transfixed, the only thing he could do was stand there as the demon advanced on him. Once the demon was only a few yards away, Etzion tried to will his limbs to move so he could move, either that or his lips to scream. But neither of these tries succeeded, he could only watch as the demon bent down and grabbed him with his right hand. The demon brought him close to his face as he studied him. After studying him for a short time, the demon raised him above its head then opened its mouth, and dropped him in. Etzion woke up to a dark room. Finding out that he had slept through most of the day, he walked towards the room of his caretaker. As he peeked inside, he saw no one. Deciding that he must be somewhere else in the building, Etzion searched the building, but after not finding him in the building, Etzion started to get scared. If he had gone out, Etzion knew it would be for a good reason, but from what he had told him, Etzion knew that he wouldn't survive. Running to his room, Etzion slammed the door then locked it. Turning towards his window, he saw something lying on his bed. He saw two red things glowing, then they moved, looking towards him. The creature then rose from his bed and started to advance on Etzion. Spinning around towards the door, Etzion tried to get it unlocked, but had no luck, hearing a chuckle, he turned around and saw that the creature was upon him. There was just enough light to see the creature's face, and Etzion didn't like what he saw. With a screech, the creature stabbed Etzion with its claws and ripped out his heart. Characters Protagonists #Tablor Antagonists #The Gountulona #Ballmalln #Band of Melunosians (All deceased) #Demon (In dream) Others #Etzion (Deceased) #Caretaker (Fate unknown, Presumed dead) #Bartender #Fortonus